Behind Her Hazel Eyes
by Dizi 85
Summary: SHe's thinking to herself, her thoughts running away with herself...... Lets see what she has to say..... SONGFIC


welcome ladies and gent to this, another songfic

i apolgise in advance, AshEggs will not be updated till i finish two chapters in advance

so, here you go...have a guess who he/she is thinking of...

_

* * *

_

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing' could go wrong_

**But it did, didn't it, you didn't even try, did you**

**Why did you jump in front of me? Why?**

_Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
_

**All I can see if your hair, flying back from your face**

**You never stood up for me before, why now?**

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one _

**The one... I never really wanted to admit it...**

**but it's true. My.. my one**

_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

**NO, they aren't hazel, their muddy,**

**muddy was what you called them,**

**they can't be anything else**

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life _

**That month, one god forsaken month!**

**If we'd only been honest before they made you take the mark,**

**maybe I could have stopped you**

**I'm never going to feel safe ever again**

_Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be_

**Yes, I'm here, thinking of you,**

**wear the white dress that should have been for OUR day,**

**not Harry's... our day...**

**you made me promise that...**

**and if that means ...**

**marrying the boy who survived,**

**then I guess that's what I'll do**

_So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on  
_

**This is crazy, why am I doing what's been asked by a ghost**

**You said you'd help me through this,**

**and you NOT HERE**

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

**But I've already said good-bye to you**

**And no, I won't answer that knock on the door**

**It's probably Ron. Or worse "my future husband"**

**I love Harry as a brother but at the moment,...**

**his name is making me sick**

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself _

**And no, I won't talk to you either Ron,**

**Oh... don't open the door**

**Hello ...Harry**

Seeing you it kills me now

**What... he's giving me a smile,**

**He say's he cant do this**

No, I don't cry on the outside

_Anymore...  
_

**Ron says somebody objected as soon as Harry entered the church**

**God, it sounds like a thing you would do,**

**Just for the heck of it**

**... God, I miss your sense of humour**

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one _

**He has to let me do this,**

**I can't break your dying wish...**

**I CANT!**

_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

**I'm missing you so much right now**

**... oh, why is Harry opening the door?**

**Wanting to let more people in to make me**

**wallow in my misery?**

_Behind these hazel eyes  
_

**Its you... you're behind the door**

**My eyes...**

**Are frozen**

**in shock

* * *

**

**As you grab me, I can hear your voice**

**Embracing me with your body and words**

**_Here I am, here to stay.  
No more tearing yourself to pieces .  
Can't deny it, so don't pretend,  
I've hurt you more then I can count.  
I know you're my one, I feel it deep inside.  
Come on Mione, no more tears to cry,  
Behind those muddy eyes_**

I don't know how you're here

But you're alive

And you're holding me

And that's all I want

My muddy eyes will always be yours... Draco

* * *

so, did i make you cry? 

i just love this pair

ps: the more reviews of ANY STORY OF MINE. the more frequently il update AshEggs


End file.
